This invention pertains to a method of applying multiple individual letters to a surface to form a signing function, and in particular to a method of aligning individual characters which make up signs.
Many types of informational, advertising and directional signs exist in public and commercial buildings and areas. Broadly speaking, signs can have stationary characters or moving characters (or groups of characters.) Moving-character signs include a variety of types wherein the characters can are moved electro-mechanically, as with certain billboards, or electronically, as for example when video display monitors are used. Stationary signs can employ printed posters which are directly affixed to a surface or billboard, characters directly painted onto a surface, characters formed from fluorescent electrical tubes, characters applied onto a transparent or translucent surface which can be back lit by either natural or artificial light, and raised characters which can be individually applied to a surface. Other possibilities will readily come to mind among individuals who practice the art. The choice of signage is determined by many factors including visibility and economic, commercial, esthetic and artistic considerations.
In stationary signs, it is important to have the characters precisely aligned and spaced with respect to each other. Even slight misplacements can be very apparent to the eye and can present a displeasing or jarring appearance, thus making it visibly distracting and therefore decreases the intentioned effectiveness. Even when pre-formed individual characters are themselves dimensionally acceptable, to reduce misalignment, it is typically necessary to go through painstaking procedures involving repeated trial and error positioning. This xe2x80x9cspace variabilityxe2x80x9d between characters given the number of letters, numerals and symbols that exist can be almost limitless.
In addition, it is often desired to differ from the normal spacing or placement of these characters, case in point, Toys xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d Us. Characters may not only be turned around backwards but also raised vertically, stretched horizontally so on and so forth, as far as the imagination can take the variables. When a client wants to go out beyond the normal pre-determined guidelines, this improper/proper alignment makes installing these characters or signage even more difficult. This compounds the difficulty of keeping the spacing of these characters in sync with each other and strengthens the need for specific guidance during an on-site installation.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of installation of characters, wherein the alignment of the characters to themselves as well as a support surface is accurately and efficiently achieved. The need also exists for a system which can locate and orient characters in a predetermined relationship.
This invention relates to the formation of signs from individual, raised characters which are affixed to any surface. In order to minimize the cost of labor necessary to affix signs of this type, it is desirable to have an exact positioning system which will greatly reduce the time to install such a sign while ensuring a satisfactory alignment of the characters. The designer of the fonts (set of specifically designed alphabet style) themselves cannot provide precise spacing patterns because of letter size differences along with available space provided for presentations, differs greatly and the letters themselves all will require variable spacing between letter combinationsxe2x80x94again depending on their particular style, size and identity and thus compounding the space variability options in which letters are placed next to one another. The present invention provides for the location and installation of raised characters on a surface, such that the characters are correctly spaced and aligned without the expenditure of excessive time and labor. A raised characters may be formed by a computer-controlled laser-cutting process to shape a body piece from a chosen material of suitable thickness.
The body piece has fastening holes which allow it to be affixed to the surface with fasteners. A finishing layer is provided to match the shape of an underlying body piece, and can be made from another or the same material. A template is provided wherein each body piece nests within an outline of its shape. This nesting template is cut, also by a computer-controlled laser-cutting process, from a template material which correctly spaces and aligns the characters relative to each other. To ensure proper placing of characters on the surface, all that is now necessary is to properly attach the template to the surface, whereafter the characters are placed within their corresponding outline in the template and affixed to the surface. The template is then detached from the surface.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises the fabrication of a pattern which locates receiving holes in the surface to align with the fastening holes in the body pieces, the fastening holes being precisely positioned in the body pieces.
The invention thus provides for raised characters, and of a template or pattern, which are fabricated by a computer-guided tool, such that characters can be affixed with minimal effort to a desired position on a surface in pre-assigned spatial relationships with respect to each other.